Consecuencias de una cita
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Secuela de momoentos intimos: ¿Que es lo que pasa luego de una cita en la que el deseo nubló los sentidos haciendote caer presa de la lujuria? Solo fue una noche pero esa noche de desenfreno tiene sus consecuencias....
1. Dia de Sakura

**Hola Tomodachis!!!! Como lo prometi estoy de vuelta con la secuela de "momentos intimos" ya se que dije que saldria la semana pasada pero estuve con mis examenes y una serie de problemas que me impidieron publicar antes u.u Gomen!!!!**

**Para los lectores nuevos les comento que esto es una secuela de mi fic anterior "Momentos intimos" el cual cuenta con nueve capitulos y relata las citas de los personajes de Naruto**

**Ya que mis queridos lectores me lo pidieron estoy aqui con la continuacion donde se enteraran qué sucedió despues de estas citas, si bien es recomendable leer la historia anterior (si es que no lo han hecho ya) no es necesario hacerlo pues intentare que queden entendibles sin necesidad de conocer los sucesos anteriores.... sin mas.... nos leemos abajo **

**Summary: **¿Que es lo que pasa luego de una cita en la que el deseo nubló los sentidos haciendote caer presa de la lujuria?  
Solo fue una noche pero esa noche de desenfreno tiene sus consecuencias....

**Advertencias: **Clasificacion T, no hace falta explicacion, algo de OoC, no se si es asi exactamente pero nunca vimos a los personajes en situaciones como estas (aunque me encantaria) asi que nunca se sabe

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera habria mas lemon y menos peleas XDD

* * *

O.o CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA CITA o.O

By

Mizu no Hikari 

Capitulo: Día de Sakura

-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere…. No me quiere ¡Agh!! Sasuke-Kun ¿Por qué eres tan malo?? –Lloriqueó una pelirosa desprendiendo el ultimo pétalo de una flor silvestre- Ya pasaron dos semanas desde…. Eso –enfatizó mordiéndose las uñas al recordar cierto suceso- desde entonces a penas me has dirigido la palabra ¿Qué te pasa? –Bufó cruzándose de brazos- no es justo, no es justo, no es justo- pataleo como niña encaprichada

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!!! –Saludó alegre su rubio amigo mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó parándose en seco al ver el rostro al borde del llanto de sakura

-No es nada –contestó forzando una sonrisa

-Ah…. Ya lo sé. Estás enojada con el teme ¿Verdad? –cuestionó con una mirada zorruna-

-Eh… etto… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues sería normal ya que te ha estado evitando las últimas dos semanas

_Evitando_

¡Claro! Era eso, Sasuke la evitaba, en los entrenamientos se alejaba, sólo le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, si se la encontraba en la calle desaparecía en un puff. Eran tan obvio que incluso Naruto lo había notado y no es que ella no lo haya hecho sino que no quería aceptarlo

-Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con cautela al ver las facciones de sakura contraerse en una mueca de enojo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- Me… estás asustando

-Tengo que hablar con Sasuke –gritó poniéndose de pie-

-Sakura-chan… el teme…. ¿Saldrá herido?

-Tal vez un poco –contestó entrecerrando los ojos de forma maléfica y antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar algo se dio a la marcha

Eran las diez de la mañana y el centro de konoha se encontraba infestado de gente, camino entre el tumulto buscando una mata negra sin hallarla

-Te voy a encontrar Uchiha, no me vas a humillar de este modo

Llevaba varios minutos caminando sin encontrarlo, lo más probable era que no se encontrara allí considerando lo antisocial que podía llegar a ser… lo más seguro era que estuviera internado en algún lugar del bosque entrenando o simplemente disfrutando de la soledad. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando una voz chillona se alzó sobre los murmullos del gentío

-¡Sakura frentesota!!!

-Ino cerda… -se giró y vio a la ojiazul andando felizmente de la mano de Sai quien al verla dibujó su mejor sonrisa

-Fea- le dijo a modo de saludo sin borrar su gesto

-Muchachos –respondió mirando con interés sus manos entrelazadas- ¿Cómo están?

-¡Muy bien!!!! ¡Mejor que nunca!

-Oh… ya veo… -dijo lentamente sonriendo de forma burlona- ¿Acaso ustedes están…. Saliendo?

-Si, somos novios ¿No es genial?! –confirmó la rubia sin ocultar su emoción

-Claro –la siguió sakura igual de entusiasmada- pero… le explicaste a Sai lo que es un novio ¿Verdad? –preguntó entre risas, Ino sólo dio un bufido llevándose las manos a la cadera de forma altanera- ¿Y cómo es que tan pronto decidieron empezar a salir? – cuestionó cambiando el tema ignorando a su amiga-

-Son las reglas

-¿Reglas? ¿Te hiciste su novio por una regla? –preguntó entre incrédula y divertida-

-Pues si porque tuvimos sex…

-Jejeje que gracioso eres, Sai –irrumpió Ino jalando a su novio hasta dejarlo a su altura para susurrarle entre dientes que se callara

-Tendrás que entrenarlo mejor, cerdita… -se burló sakura viendo a Ino arrugar la frente

-¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Ya tienes domado a Sasuke-kun? –la pelirosa dejó de reír súbitamente y miró con odio a su amiga que reía con malicia- Oh cierto, déjame rebobinar, después de tener una cita contigo no te ha dirigido la palabra, es más hasta ha evitado quedar a solas contigo

-Eh, bueno… no es exactamente así

-¿Tan mal la paso contigo, Sakura?

-No ¡Yo no diría que la pasó mal!! –Se defendió sakura subiendo el tono de voz-

-¿Ah, no? –inquirió la rubia riendo libidinosamente- Ósea que supiste… entretenerlo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida-

-No te hagas la inocente, Sakura… ¿Pasó algo verdad? –la ojijade balbuceó algunas incoherencias haciendo círculos con los pies- ¡Lo sabía!!!! –gritó Ino apuntándola acosadoramente- ¡Te acostaste con Sasuke-kun!!! –Sakura miró en toda las direcciones sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas, de repente todo había quedado en silencio y algunas personas la miraban mientras murmuraban

-¿Podrías hablar más fuerte? Creo que en Suna no te oyeron

-Sakura, esto es terrible –continúo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras-

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fuiste usada, Sasuke-kun te utilizó para saciar su apetito sexual y ahora te evita. Trágico en verdad –le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y poniendo un brazo en su hombro en forma consoladora- para ser un Uchiha cayó muy bajo, pero cuenta con mi apoyo moral

-Gracias por tus ánimos –ironizó a regañadientes-

Sin despedirse continúo caminando empujando a las personas que se topaban en su camino. Divisó la torre hokage y entró hasta la oficina de su maestra

-¿Jiraiya-sama? –preguntó parpadeando un par de veces al ver al sannin sentado en el escritorio de la rubia

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?

-De vacaciones –respondió murmurando algo por lo bajo- ¿Dónde está ese maldito sello? –removía los cajones sacando botella tras botella de sake- …esa mujer –suspiró comenzando a sellar algunos papeles-

-¿por qué está usted en su lugar?

-Cosas de la vida –respondió entornando los ojos mientras clasificaba misiones-

-Con razón esta semana todo estuvo tan raro en la villa –pensó mirando como el peliblanco sellaba los papeles sin leerlos – Como sea… ¿Le ha asignado alguna misión a Sasuke? Necesito encontrarlo

-Mmm Sasuke… si, pero se ha negado a todas, desde bañar perros hasta prestar sus servicios a un club nudista. Se marchó luego de insultarme –contestó haciendo ademanes para restarle importancia- Por cierto, ya que estás aquí ¿Te gustaría ser bailarina en un night Club? Nos han llegado solicitudes de ese tipo últimamente

Sin responder salió del despacho y se encaminó hasta los campos de entrenamiento, estaba decidida a encontrarlo y reclamarle su mal comportamientos, nunca creyó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha cayera tan bajo y que la humillara de ese modo. A lo lejos reconoció su silueta en el séptimo campo que revisaba

-¡Sasuke!!! –gritó para llamar su atención, él se volvió para mirarla directo a los ojos indicándole con un gesto que hablara. Ella abrió la boca con la intención de soltar en palabras todo el enojo contenido sin embargo todo rastro de furia desapareció al tenerlo enfrente y es que era imposible tener la cabeza en frio cuando él entrenaba _sin _camiseta exponiendo su escultural cuerpo, sus músculos brillaban bajo la luz del sol, perlados por el sudor del esfuerzo, una gota de agua resbaló de su cuello bajando traviesamente, ella pasó saliva siguiendo el trayecto desde su abdomen, que en ese momento le parecía una tableta de chocolate, una muy tentadora tableta de chocolate blanco. La gota pasó lento acariciando con privilegios su tersa piel para desaparecer en el algodón del pantalón, cuanta envidia le tenía a esa gota de sudor

Agitó la cabeza para acallar la voz que le gritaba que se abalance sobre él para comprobar si ese cuerpo sabía tan bien como se veía. Regularizando su respiración se recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí y posó su vista en su rostro

_Gran error_

Sus finos labios viriles se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida con la boca semi-abierta dando paso al oxigeno, sus ojos azabaches la miraban fijamente y su piel se veía cremosa e ilustre bajo la luz del sol. Sintió el impulso de enterrar sus manos en aquella cabellera negra para sentir el contacto de sus hebras de seda, reprimiendo sus deseos se obligó a desviar sus ojos a otro lugar asimilando que no era buena idea tener esa vista cuando lo que quería era seguir ofendida

-¿Qué sucede, Sa-ku-ra? -su nombre sonaba tan sensual siendo entonado con esa voz ronca y sugerente

-Yo… bueno… yo quería – genial, ahora hablaba como Hinata

-¿si?

-Sasuke-kun…. Me has estado evitando… -soltó las palabras apresuradamente sin separarlas

-Sí –confirmó el Uchiha sin inmutarse a diferencia de ella que no sabía cómo continuar-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con un timbre de voz demasiado bajo, tanto que a Sasuke le pareció haber imaginado sus palabras-

-Porque… ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –contraatacó evadiéndola

-Me gustaría una explicación

-No estoy obligado a dártela

Ella entristeció ante tan gélida respuesta y se quedó sin palabras, pasaron varios segundos en los que lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento viajando libre arrastrando algunas hojas en su paso. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un fuerte ladrido rompió la quietud

-¿Akamaru? –preguntó al aire alzando una ceja

-Akamaru, espera… oh, hola Sakura –saludó kiba con una mano en la nuca sonriéndole abiertamente

-Hola, Kiba-kun ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke lo miró con exasperación ante el trato de confianza, fingió desinterés sin embargo no perdía detalle de la conversación que entablaron ignorándolo por completo

-Así que… ¿Estás libre este fin de semana?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir

-Oh… creo que…

-No puede –contestó Sasuke parándose junto a ella- estará ocupada… _conmigo _

Kiba le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos y luego se dirigió a ella volviendo a su sonrisa

-Piénsalo, Sakura

-De acuerdo, adiós - El Inuzuka desapareció junto a su perro dejándolos solos otra vez

-¿Cómo así que estaré contigo?

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza con ese perdedor?

-Su entrenamiento lo ha llevado por el hospital últimamente y nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos… pe-pero no tengo por qué explicarte nada!

-Parece que si –curvó los labios con auto-suficiencia y se acercó un poco más a ella-

-Sea lo que sea que estés planeando olvídalo, saldré con Kiba

-Qué intento más desesperado de dar celos, Sakura

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que… que no te permito tomar decisiones por mí

-Ósea que te gusta Kiba

-Es muy apuesto –titubeó insegura nerviosa por la proximidad del moreno- saldré con él –repitió más para ella-

-No lo harás… -le susurró al oído, ella contuvo la respiración cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir el contacto con la piel de Sasuke quien la atrapó por la cintura y la acorraló contra un árbol

-¿Qué… qué haces?

-Te demuestro porque no puedes salir con Kiba ni con ningún otro hombre

Pretendía replicar cuando sus labios se vieron presas de los de Sasuke, se sorprendió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente pero al instante lo envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo por la nunca para profundizar el beso. Movía los labios con febril desesperación correspondiendo a ese demandante beso en el que sin permiso introdujo su lengua explorando a gusto su dulce cavidad, aprisionaba su cuerpo entre el suyo y la dura superficie del árbol haciéndola gemir, contorneó su cuerpo sin pudor deteniéndose en sus muslos acariciándolos con movimientos circulares. Ambos se separaron en busca de grandes bocanadas de aire pero sin perder el tiempo él se dirigió a su cuello y lo besó, lamió y succionó con frenesí robándole unos suspiros

-Sa…Sasuke-kun –gimió al sentir su creciente excitación, la respiración pronto se convirtió en un jadeo mientras sus labios traviesos recorrían cada parte de su piel desnuda, ni siquiera notó el momento en que desabrochó su camisa dejando expuestos sus senos resguardados por el fino encaje del sostén, besó y masajeó sus pechos una vez desprendida la prenda. Sus rosados pezones se endurecieron al momento de sentir su toque descarado y el contacto con su lengua

La acariciaba con lujuria despojándola de su ropa provocando que un calor intenso se apoderara de cada parte de su cuerpo y las mejillas se tiñeran de carmín delatando su temperatura, el enojo se esfumó de su mente para ser reemplazado por el deseo. Sus manos paseándose por su cuerpo la enloquecían, se sentía desfallecer cada vez que en un suave susurro pronunciaba su nombre. Por unos segundos lo que le quedaba de cordura le recordó que se encontraban en el bosque, que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar y descubrir que él acababa de quitarle las bragas, que la había recargado en el árbol y sus piernas estaban rodeando su cintura, pero al sentir su miembro rozando su femineidad los sentidos se nublaron dejando a la lujuria actuar con libertad

Se adentró en ella en un movimiento lento pero desesperado, comenzó a gimotear roncamente complacido por el pausado vaivén para ir aumentando rítmicamente las estocadas hasta embestirla salvajemente causando una explosión de placer en ambos cuerpos. Ella llegó a la cúspide primero gritando su nombre y luego de un par de minutos él la siguió corriéndose en su interior

-¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué me ignorabas? –Suplicó con los labios hinchados por los besos voraces-

-Porque… sabía que si te tenía cerca no podría contenerme –explicó regularizando su respiración que obligaba a su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, Sakura sonrió para besarlo nuevamente-

-Pues, ya no te contengas

-¿Enserio? –Rió con arrogancia- ¿Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos cuando estén presentes el dobe y Kakashi?

Ella palideció ante la idea y negó con la cabeza haciendo que él vuelva a reír

-Mejor… mejor controla tus hormonas

-Es difícil cuando siento tu aroma así que es mejor mantener distancia

-Actúas de una forma muy estúpida, Sasuke-kun –él frunció el ceño por el comentario fingiendo estar enfadado- ¿Te gusto? –el pelinegro sólo gruñó- sí, te gusto… y mucho –se respondió a sí misma con diversión. Entonces….

-¿Ahora te queda claro por qué no puedes salir con nadie más? –cuestionó interrumpiendo su meditación-

-No estoy segura –alegó con clara intención de hacerlo enfadar-

-Eres sólo mía –sentenció besando su cuello una vez más

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la que elegí para reiniciar mi clan…

-Jamás me lo pediste

-¿Acaso hace falta?

-Supongo que no –contestó cayendo presa una vez más del deseo- ¡Un momento! –gritó escandalizada intentando separarlo- Todavía soy muy joven, no puedo ayudarte todavía… -él sonrió con sorna volviendo a su tarea-

-No importa, debemos ir practicando…

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el dia de Sakura XDD como siempre, sasuke y sus ideas jejeje espero que lo hayan disfrutados y ya saben una autora con reviews es una autora feliz!!!!!**

**Hasta la proxima, intentare publicar una vez por semana, los viernes si es posible. Muchas gracias por leer**

**Metta ne!!!!! **


	2. Dia de Naruto

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy de vuelta!!!!!! Me tarde un poquito, gomen estuve concentrandome en mis otros fics y abandone este U.U pero mas vale tarde que nunca no??? Aqui les dejo el Naruhina esta parejita me encanta, es tan tierna**

**Espero que entiendan de que va su historia XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son de kishimoto-sama, menos Sasuke que es todo mio aunque les digan lo contrario**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Día de Naruto

**NaruHina**

—Maldita sea –se quejó Naruto mientras comía con extraña lentitud su plato de ramen, el viejo del puesto lo vio con una ceja en alto.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto?

—Algo así viejo. —contestó sin quitar la vista de su comida

— ¿Problemas con las misiones? —inquirió mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es… otro asunto. —explicó bajando gradualmente el tonto de voz.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Sinceramente no lo creo….

— ¿De qué se trata? Pensé que estarías feliz ¿No habías comenzado a salir con esa linda chica Hyuga? —inquirió el hombre llevándose las manos al mentón.

—Pues si pero… —carraspeó un poco rascándose la nuca— necesito un consejo.

—No hay problema, cuéntame –una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del rubio, pasó saliva lentamente y su boca se movía sin emitir sonido.

—Se trata de sex…

—Pídeselo a otro –sentenció volviendo a su labor, Naruto suspiró frustrado, se limpió los restos de comida con la manga de su playera luego de dar el último sorbo del tazón y comenzó a vagar por la aldea cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolcillos.

—Demonios, realmente tengo que dejar de ver esas películas… esto es frustrante dattebayo –se revolvió el cabello en un acto de impaciencia— Maldita adolescencia… —suspiró con enésima vez cuando a lo lejos bajo un árbol vio el cabello rosa de su amiga en contraste con el verde del paisaje.

—¡Sakura-chan!!! –gritó entusiasmado, ella era médico, seguramente podría ver su problema desde el punto de vista científico y no el perverso que habían recalcado jiraiya y Kakashi. Si, definitivamente Sakura era su mejor opción, ya daba brinquitos de felicidad al imaginar que ella lo ayudaría, eran buenos amigos y no tenía por qué avergonzarse sin embargo su felicidad se fue disipando al ver el rostro de la ojijade… cierto.

Ella tenía su _problema. _

—¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó con preocupación.

—No es nada —le respondió ella con una fingida sonrisa.

—Ah…. Ya lo sé. Estás enojada con el teme ¿Verdad? –Inquirió inocentemente con la mirada zorruna que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella no le respondía haciendo muecas extrañas y cerraba los puños con enojo, tal vez, sólo tal vez…. Habría hablado de más, pero ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba con ella y Sasuke. Todos lo había notado, todos… pero al parecer ella no.

—Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con un tono cauteloso olvidándose por un momento de su _asunto. _

—Tengo que hablar con Sasuke –gritó poniéndose de pie y sin prestarle menor importancia a su compañero de equipo que la miraba con desconcierto.

—Sakura-chan… el teme…. ¿Saldrá herido? —preguntó con preocupación al ver la pose que había adaptado su amiga.

—Tal vez un poco.

La vio alejarse con grandes zancadas hasta que la perdió de vista. Ok, ya no podría contar con ella, había recurrido a Kakashi y sólo se había reído y después le regaló un tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, entonces pensó en Tsunade oba-chan pero en su lugar se encontró a Jiraiya, quien también se rió y le regaló otro tomo del libro. Iruka-sensei estaba dando clases a esas horas de la mañana y no se le ocurría alguien más a quien poder contarle lo que le sucedía. Caminó por toda la aldea e inconscientemente llegó hasta la mansión Hyuga, la puerta se abrió de repente y se quedó paralizado esperando lo peor pero suspiró aliviado cuando vio salir a TenTen.

En un momento sintió el impulso de escabullirse a la casa y raptarla, no era justo lo que hacían. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué su familia la había obligado a separarse de él? Extrañaba mucho a Hinata y la situación comenzaba a deprimirlo. Se encaminó hasta el bosque para despejar la mente pero se encontró con Sasuke tranquilamente descansando en la hierba.

—¿Teme?

—¿Qué haces aquí dobe? –le cuestionó sin abrir los ojos.

—Eso iba a preguntarle –respondió sentándose a cierta distancia de él, luego de varios minutos de incomodo silencio el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—De acuerdo, sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero ¿Qué te pasa?

—Se trata de Hinata –le contó con voz queda— Su familia no le permite estar cerca de mí.

—No me sorprende –lo siguió sin perder la calma pero viendo por el rabillo del ojo el sufrimiento de su amigo.

—Pero no es justo, de veras.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste?

—Pero qué cosas preguntas, no hice nada. —musitó rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… yo… etto.

—Tsk… dobe, escúpelo.

—Digamos que… nos descubrieron… infraganti –Sasuke enarcó una ceja sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería ¿Acaso Naruto había…?

—Naruto… demasiada información.

—Estábamos en un callejón, nunca pensé que a Neji y Tenten se les ocurriría ir a ese lugar justo en ese momento…

—Cállate –le ordenó intentando no imaginar la escena.

—Y por un maldito impulso ahora ya no podemos estar juntos.

—Si serás usurantonkachi, sólo a ti se te ocurre ir a un callejón a hacer… eso –dijo con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus níveas mejillas.

—No puedo evitarlo, teme –se excusó el rubio— cuando estoy con Hinata o cuando pienso en ella siento un calor abrasador y ciertas partes de mi cuerpo "reaccionan" de forma involuntaria –confesó mirándose la zona a la que se refería, Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco y sólo emitió su típica monosílaba.

—Hmp…

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que simplemente no puedes controlarte? –su amigo no respondió y se cruzo de brazos con un tic en el ojo derecho, dolía admitirlo pero comprendía a Naruto, últimamente sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel y para frenar sus impulsos de saltar al cuello de sakura la había rehuido las últimas dos semanas.

—No –mintió descaradamente, Naruto se encogió de hombros y se echó en la hierba contemplando el cielo.

—No entiendo por qué pierdo el control tan fácilmente.

—Porque eres un maldito pervertido.

—No ayudas ¿Sabes?

—No pretendo hacerlo, es tu problema no mío.

—Como sea, no podré verla nunca más.

—Idiota… ¿Te vas a rendir?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la rapte y nos casemos en secreto? –Sasuke hizo un mohín de desinterés y también se dejó caer en la hierba – ¡Es una gran idea!!!! –espetó el ojiazul incorporándose súbitamente, una gotita resbaló por la frente del pelinegro pero se limitó a observar a su amigo ponerse de pie con una sonrisa boba delineada en los labios— Iré por ella, teme. No dejare que nos separen –emprendió camino hasta la aldea pero a unos metros de distancia se giró para decir algo mas— … por cierto, Sasuke. Sakura-chan te busca –de inmediato el cuerpo de Uchiha se tensó ante la mención de la chica y vio con enojo como los ojos de Naruto brillaban con diversión e incluso maldad.

Corrió a toda marcha atravesando el bosque para llegar a la villa, el mediodía se avecinaba y los murmullos del tumulto se alzaban en el mercado central de la aldea, se abrió paso entre toda la gente que caminaba tranquilamente haciendo sus compras, empujó a varias personas disculpándose sin detenerse hasta que por fin, una vez más se encontraba frente a la imponente mansión de la rama principal del clan Hyuga.

Se detuvo frente al portal meditando por primera vez la situación, era cierto que su comportamiento no había sido el más adecuado, de hecho se había portado como un animal los últimos días teniendo en su, usualmente vacía, mentecita solamente el sexo.

Amaba a Hinata, eso lo había descubierto hace mucho, le gustaba el rubor de sus mejillas al hablar, le fascinaba su voz suave y tierna, le encantaba como jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, le deleitaba el perfume a flores de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel y la sinceridad que se reflejaba en su mirada pero últimamente la veía con otros ojos, con los ojos de la lujuria y quizás le había exigido más de lo que ella podía dar, después de todo Neji la había protegido de lo que creía era un abuso y ella no lo había buscado desde entonces. Setenta y dos horas transcurrieron desde el suceso y ni siquiera una nota, una llamada, nada ¿Era posible que Hinata no quisiera verlo?

De ser así quería que se lo dijera de frente y él lo entendería, porque él y sólo él era el culpable de todo, seguramente se había pasado la mano con las películas xxx. Por kami ¡Si se había convertido en un sexopata! Ella seguramente estaría muy asustada, podía recordar claramente como se tensaba y se alejaba cuando entre besos su erección se volvía notoria, maldición ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? No es que Hinata no sea el tipo de chica que pueda excitar a cualquiera, de hecho estaba seguro que más de uno en la villa babeaba por ella, pero antes la había tratado y su cuerpo no se comportaba "así"

Tenía un problema ¿Por qué sus dos mentores se carcajearon ante su desdicha? ¿Por qué su mejor amiga no lo había escuchado? ¿Por qué Sasuke…? Bueno, no esperaba mucho de Sasuke. Se preparó mentalmente y haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas se filtró sin activar ningún tipo de trampa o alarma que pudieran tener. A esas alturas sabía cuál era la habitación de Hinata, rodeando el jardín finalmente la diviso, por fortuna la ventana estaba abierta así que no le fue difícil penetrar el recinto.

Entró sin hacer ruido pero el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío, en la cama perfectamente tendida descansaban algunos ositos de felpa entre los que distinguió uno en particular, un osito naranja que él mismo le había regalado días atrás. Todo se veía bastante limpio y cada rincón de esa habitación tenía un aroma tan dulce y embriagante, olía a… olía a ella.

—Maldito pervertido –se dijo a sí mismo abofeteándose para despejar sus pensamientos impropios, se recostó por un momento con la necesidad de inhalar todavía más de esa esencia impregnada en las sábanas blancas, ni siquiera notó el momento en que la perilla del cuarto de baño se giró mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

—Na…Naruto –escuchó a sus espaldas y se giró con extrema velocidad y allí estaba ella.

Hinata totalmente cohibida por la situación no hizo más que paralizarse, no hacía mucho que había llegado de un duro entrenamiento y lo primero que hizo fue darse una refrescante ducha, y allí estaba en frente de Naruto cubierta solamente por una diminuta toalla y el cabello pegado al rostro, las mejillas le ardían teñidas de carmín y la única reacción ante la penetrante mirada del chico fue darle la espalda ocultando así su apenado rostro.

— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? –Preguntó puesto que el silencio no daba señas de romperse con nada.

—Quería verte, te extrañaba –le dijo él con un inusual dejo de tristeza en la voz. El corazón se le encogió ante sus palabras pero optó por guardar silencio una vez más— Hinata –llamó poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella, era simplemente irresistible, la pequeña toalla cubría a penas su cuerpo desnudo dejando una buena vista de sus piernas torneadas y su figura esbelta.

Tentación.

Ella casi podía sentir el fuego abrasador de su mirada y sus caricias, lo cierto era que el chico había cambiado últimamente dejando expuestas facetas que desconocía.

—Na..Naruto.

—No te haré daño, lo prometo –la consoló colocando suavemente su mano en su hombro desnudo— Lo siento, Hinata… he sido un tonto.

Palabras más sabias no podían salir de sus labios, unas cuantas lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos perlados.

Temor.

Eso describía perfectamente lo que experimentaba en ese momento, ella había amado al rubio desde la infancia, lo único que quería era complacerlo, que él fuera feliz pero no quería sentirse usada por él y así lo había considerado su primo ¿era cierto que la había reducido solo a un objeto del cual obtenía placer? No… Naruto no era así pero ¿Por qué dudaba? Ella también había disfrutado de aquellas veces sin embargo…

—Gomen –repitió sacándola de sus pensamientos— yo… te amo Hinata y es por eso que…. Te deseo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la confesión, ahora ambas manos del Uzumaki sujetaban con firmeza sus hombros y su excitación se volvía palpable cada que la distancia se acortaba hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, él la deseaba y maldición… ella también lo deseaba, cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro cuando besó con delicadeza su cuello marcando su espacio, el agarre se aflojó lentamente mientras sus manos siguieron un travieso camino por su piel erizándola en su paso, casi sin que lo notara dejó caer la toalla que la protegía de la desnudez y sintió estremeciéndose como él comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos, masajeándolos con parsimonia, disfrutado de cada gemido que involuntariamente salía de ella, de pronto el aire se volvía pesado y le costaba pensar. Eran increíbles la sensaciones que podía causarle con el simple tacto, la sostenía por el vientre sin dejar de prestar atención a su pecho con la mano libre hasta que encontró algo más interesante de acariciar llegando hasta su sexo. Hinata gimió audiblemente ante la intromisión de su dedo, su respiración entrecortada hacía eco en la habitación y el silencio complementándose con el canto de los pájaros que se colaba por la ventana.

La giró sin dejar de susurrarle que la amaba, ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para darle un fogoso beso en los labios, sus orbes azules estaban oscurecidas por el deseo y condujo a su compañera hasta tenderla en la cama besando con febril desesperación cada parte de su piel, ella se encargó de quitarle la ropa que todavía vestía y acarició su bien formado cuerpo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tal vez Naruto era un sexopata y muy probablemente se lo había contagiado.

Luego de una exploración mutua de sus anatomías le pidió que no la hiciera esperar más con un sugerente movimiento de cadera, él sonrió complacido y se adentró en ella dando lentas estocadas para aumentar el ritmo paulatinamente.

Se movía con frenesí entrando y saliendo de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se humedecieran por el sudor, sus uñas se clavaban de su espalda causándole algo de dolor pero era el más placentero de los dolores, gimieron al unísono llegando al límite del placer. Una vez que hubo acabado se dejó caer a su lado respirando agitadamente sin lograr retomar el aliento, la atrajo posesivamente hasta él besando su frente viendo como Hinata se adormecía, víctima del cansancio.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

—Pero todavía tenemos un problema…. Seguramente tu padre me odia luego de que Neji le contara.

—No se lo hemos dicho a mi padre.

—¿Enserio?

—Logre convencer a Neji oni-san pero aún está muy enfadado, sin embargo pretendía ir a tu casa hoy y obligarte a comprometerte conmigo…

—Perfecto.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere que cumpla mis obligaciones, lo haré.

—Naruto no tienes que…

—Quiero hacerlo, Hinata ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella sonrió como respuesta y le lo besó una vez más, el beso se fue tornando más y más apasionado ¿Acaso Naruto no estaba satisfecho?

—Naruto…

—Siento mi comportamiento, pero eres irresistible –ella puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió nuevamente con la toalla, él por su parte buscó su ropa, Hinata lo vio vestirse y notó como cayó un sobre de su pantalón lo tomó y examinó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ah eso… vitaminas o algo así.

—¿Vitaminas?

—Si, Ero-senin nos lo dio hace un par de semanas, estuvo repartiéndolas entre todos los ninjas, dijo que nos iba a dar vigorosidad y nos pondría de buen humor usarlas –Hinata miró interesada en pequeño sobre azul atando cabos.

—Naruto… estos son afrodisiacos.

* * *

**Antes de despedirme les quiero comentar algo!!! En el foro de pink Lemonade ya iniciaron las nominaciones para el mejor fic de anime!!! Seria feliz si se registran y votan (seria inmensamente feliz si me votaran a mi, pero no pido tanto elijan sin presion) su participacion es importante.**

**Les aseguro que se divertiran en el foro, hay una zona de divagues donde podran publicar los que se le venga en gana olvidandose de las reglas y otra de cotilleo donde nos divertimos con juegos y charlas en general**

**Ya saben, el link en mi profile**

**Soy una orgullosa administradora de este foro y otra cosa que les comento es que tb lanzamos nuestro primer concurso para el 30 de septiembre, a los que les gusta el lemon (arriba mis chicos perver) se trata de un one-shot original y debe ser de un trio (si, leyeron bien, un trio) pueden participar o en todo caso votar por el ganador cuando esten listos. Ven que encontraran cosillas interesantes donde las Pink lemonades??? jejejeje**

**Siento no haber respondido sus review pero saben que me hace feliz recibirlos y contestare en cuanto pueda!!!! Gracias a todos los que siguieron la secuela, los kiero!!!!**

**Eso es todo amigos!!!  
Hasta la proxima**


	3. Dia de Ino

**Holaaaaaaaaaa como siempre estoy aqui dejandoles un nuevo cap de esta historia.... me tarde un pokito pues porque simplemente no tenia inspiracion para esta pareja, el shikatema esta casi listo ya que la idea me viene rondando desde que acabe el otro fic xD pero no sabia que diablos hacer con Sai e Ino jeje finalmente salio esto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad TT-TT la vida es cruel, pero que demonios, Sasuke un dia sera mio  
**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Día de Ino

Ino debía admitir que salir con Sai era muy placentero, si bien el muchacho no sabía mucho de relaciones o de vida social resultaba divertido estar a su lado y enseñarle esos pequeños detalles que de a poco lo insertaban en la sociedad, lo único que Ino no había logrado cambiar en esas dos semanas de estar juntos era el habito de leer libros del pelinegro, y no es que leer estuviera mal pero los libros de autoayuda que por lo general compraba surtían un efecto contario a su propósito y ese día mas que nunca iba a comprobarlo… o tal vez no

Era temprano, demasiado para ser sinceros. Considerando que era su día libre que la despertaran a las 8:30 era un crimen pero no podía enfadarse, allí estaba Sai como cada mañana en su ventana con una flor para alegrarle el día, aunque en realidad el detalle era irónico teniendo en cuenta que su familia tenía una florería pero de todos modos la recibía gustosa, al igual que los días anteriores esa mañana no tenía nada de especial pero ya se había vuelto costumbre desayunar juntos en una pequeña cafetería del centro. Un casto beso en los labios era el saludo y luego se encaminaban hasta la cafetería hablando de cualquier cosa

Luego de un nutritivo desayuno ambos disfrutaban de no hacer nada caminando en medio del ajetreo, Ino fascinada miraba las vidrieras mientras Sai memorizaba cada cosa que ella mencionaba que le gustaba, Ino sabía que seguramente en la noche le llevaría eso como regalo pues había leído que a las mujeres les encantaba los regalos y era algo muy cierto sin embargo intentaba mostrarse menos emocionada ya que seguramente su novio estaría en banca rota para su primer aniversario si continuaba así

Lo arrastró por las calles de konoha en busca de algo divertido para hacer el resto del día, hacía buen clima así que tal vez podrían nadar en el río, o tal vez quedarse en casa, encender el aire acondicionado y disfrutar de una película, eran muchas las posibilidades pero Sai se mostraba reacio a seguirla en esta ocasión, no le prestó demasiada atención y continúo caminando distraídamente

-¿sucede algo? –preguntó luego de un rato-

-Para nada –respondió él con su típica sonrisa, si había algo que Sai no hacía bien eso era mentir, la curiosidad le carcomía, Sai escondía algo, quería descubrir qué y quería descubrirlo pronto. Lo miró con desconfianza intentando leer su mirada pero tanto sus ojos como su rostro estaban tan inexpresivos como siempre. A lo largo de esos días se había preguntado qué sentía Sai realmente (si es que había logrado desarrollar algún sentimiento) pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrarlo, ese día se puso como reto personal descubrirlo y lo mejor era seguirle el juego

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Caminemos un poco más

Se encogió de hombros algo aburrida, a lo lejos vio a Naruto comiendo en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen pero por el rostro que llevaba era mejor no acercarse, extrañamente se le veía deprimido. No caviló demasiado en el asunto volviendo a los propios hasta que unos veinte minutos después pudo reconocer la exótica cabellera de Sakura entre el tumulto, ella parecía enojada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? El trato que había recibido por parte de Sasuke era humillante aunque en cierta forma la situación le parecía divertida y disfruto haciéndole la burla a su amiga luego de presumirle su reciente noviazgo. Luego de que Sakura se hubo marchado ofendida por sus palabras y dispuesta a dejar sin herencia al último de los Uchiha (cosa que dudaba bastante se atreva a hacer) siguió su camino felizmente tomada de la mano de su novio a quien atisbaba de vez en cuando

-Ino… -la llamó el tras varios minutos de silencio-

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría ir a un picnic?

-¿Un picnic? Si ¿Por qué no?

-Genial –la tomó con más fuerza y la guió hasta las afueras de Konoha, una vez en el portal Izumo y Kotetsu le sonrieron cómplices cediéndoles el paso, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un hermoso claro situado en el bosque, Ino observó una manta perfectamente extendida bajo la sombra de un árbol y sonrió complacida

-Sai, que detalle

Se recostaron sobre la manta a cuadros y por largo rato no hicieron más que observar las nubes, la rubia bostezó aburrida mientras Sai se removía… ¿Nervioso? Ok, algo raro estaba sucediendo, lo miró interesada pero él se negó a sostenerle la mirada y le ofreció algo de comer en el afán de distraerla

-Sai… estás muy callado

-Ah, si… lo siento

No era la respuesta que esperaba, luego de almorzar y dejar pasar el tiempo oportuno se quitó la camiseta y la minifalda que usaba, realmente hacía calor y poco le importaba no traer bañador, con su ropa interior estaría bien, se sumergió en el agua. Sai no había perdido detalle de ella pero tampoco había dicho nada ¿Acaso comenzaba a perder el interés? No era posible que tan pronto se cansara de ella, dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo y moviéndose sensualmente lo miraba de forma sugerente mas la vista del pelinegro parecía perdida, la miraba sin mirarla… maldición ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ningún hombre estaría tan "tranquilo" teniéndola así, salió del agua y se aproximó a besarlo, él correspondió sin embargo luego de unos segundos sintió el roce de una toalla cubriendo su espalda… Sai la estaba cubriendo, cualquiera en su lugar la habría despojado de la poca ropa que usaba y él muy al contrario le cubría, eso no podía estar pasando

Su mente comenzó a maquinar imaginando las posibilidades de su "desprecio" tal vez se sentía atraído por alguien más, quizás tenía que ver con uno de sus estúpidos libros… se mordía las uñas pensando cuando la voz de su chico la hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Volvemos a la aldea?

Miró su reloj de pulso, 5 p.m. el tiempo había pasado rápido y apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras, volvieron hasta konoha, como siempre él la acompañó hasta su casa, carraspeó un poco y luego se despidió

-Adiós…

-Oye Ino –se giró esperando que dijera algo pero tardó unos eternos segundos que avivaron las ganas de golpearlo-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te invito a cenar en la noche –definitivamente no comprendía a ese hombre, durante el día no le dirige la palabra, la desprecia, le es indiferente y ahora la invitaba a cenar… hombres-

-Está bien –le dijo con la intriga a flor de piel-

Corrió hasta su habitación y tomó el teléfono marcando frenéticamente el numero de sakura, luego de varios timbrazos escuchó la voz de su pelirosa amiga

-¿Sakura?

-Ino cerda ¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura, tengo un problema

-Oh Ino, olvídate de los problemas. La vida es hermosa -¿El mundo se había vuelto loco o que? Unas horas atrás había visto a una colérica sakura amargada de su patética existencia y ahora le venía con esto –Todo es tan maravilloso –diablos, esto era grave, ella sonaba… ¡sonaba feliz!

-¿Te tiraste a Sasuke?

-Soy feliz Ino

-¿Sabes qué? Olvida que te llamé –sin decir más marcó nuevamente esta vez buscando a alguien que sí la escuchara- ¿Hinata?

-Ino-chan –su voz también se oía muy contenta- ¡Me voy a casar con Naruto-kun!!!

-¿Casamiento? ¿Estás loca? Llevan dos semanas!!!

-Si, pero es amor Ino-chan

-Ashh ¿Dónde quedó tu cordura Hinata? Estás muy joven… oye espera, no puedo desviarme del tema

-Ahora mismo estoy leyendo una revista y escogiendo mi vestido

-Hablamos luego –volvió a marcar otro número aunque más desanimada- ¿Tenten?

-Hola Ino

-Antes que empieces hablar de Neji escúchame

-Ok ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Sai, está tan extraño... no sé que podría estar pasándole

-¿Qué hizo exactamente?

-Él… él… creo que va a terminar conmigo

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues fue tan raro, casi no me habló en todo el día

-¿Probaste seducirlo? Enséñale las braguitas o algo

-¡Tenten!

-Es triste, pero a los hombres se los anima de esa forma, además ¿De que te quejas? Dijiste exactamente eso la semana pasada

-Pues si… pero esta vez no funcionó

-Sai es socialmente inepto y un incapacitado hormonal, dale tiempo… todo estará bien pero si te abandona siempre encontrarás a otro ¿No? Sólo no te fijes en Neji

Colgó sin despedirse y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo y se acurrucó en las sábanas, Tenten no había sido de mucha ayuda, pensó y pensó pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba imaginar que estaba sucediendo, decidida a no decaer se puso de pie, si es que era lo que estaba pensando lo afrontaría de una vez, se dio un baño y vistió uno de sus mejores atuendos, un sexy vestido negro, soltó su cabello y se maquillo provocativamente. No esperó que Sai fuera por ella y en cambio se dirigió a su apartamento, toco el timbre repetidamente hasta que la puerta se abrió

-¿Ino?

-Hola, Sai… decidí venir temprano ¿Molesto?

-No, Claro que no –respondió dándole paso, el chico apenas llevaba los pantalones y tenía una toalla alrededor del cuello dejando una buena vista de su bien formado cuerpo –Te ves bien

-¿Eso crees? ¡Gracias! –Él la miró con una ceja en alto-

-Dame unos minutos y salimos

-En realidad estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos aquí, ya sabes… como nuestra primera cita

-¿eso te parecería romántico?

-Si, por supuesto, es romántico

-De acuerdo…. Em…. ¿Quieres contemplar las estrellas? -preguntó luego de ponerse una camiseta, sin otra mejor opción la chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron hasta el balcón que daba con la sala, la luna brillaba implacable rodeada de hermosas estrellas pero otra vez los dos eran presa del silencio- Ino…

-¿por qué me ignoras? –cuestionó al mismo tiempo que él la llamaba-

-No te ignoro…

-¿entonces qué te pasa? –Inquirió con claro enojo- Estuviste extraño todo el día y pensé que no podías ser más raro

-Intentaba decirte algo

-Pues quedándote callado no lo logras

-Quería que fuera en un momento propicio –ella rodó los ojos dando un bufido-

-¿Qué quieres decirme? Lo que sea sólo escúpelo

-Pensé que querrías que fuera con otro ambiente

-Los hombres son tan complicados, sólo dilo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien… Ino, estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo y yo creo que…

-¡Lo sabía!!! ¡Vas a terminar conmigo!! Seguramente te hartaste de mí

-No iba a hacer eso

-Tal vez encontraste a una mujer más bonita o más aventada…

-Ino ¿Podrías escucharme?

-Me desperdicié contigo, todos los hombres son iguales

-Oye…

-Me usaste como un juguete y ahora me abandonas

-¡Maldición, quiero proponerte matrimonio!

Se quedó con la boca entreabierta, la última maldición se perdió en el aire tras haber escuchado la palabra "matrimonio" ¿Había oído bien? Tenía que ser una broma, Sai no podía estar proponiéndole matrimonio a las dos semanas de ser novios… ¿O si?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te acabo de proponer que te cases conmigo

_"¡Maldición, quiero proponerte matrimonio!"_

Sin duda no era la más romántica de las propuestas pero ella tenía mucho que ver con eso, le costó procesar la información, era cierto, podía verlo en su rostro y el hecho de que haya sacado una pequeña caja de su bolsillo dejando un precioso anillo a su vista lo confirmaba

-¿Era por eso que estuviste así hoy?

-Si, pensaba la mejor forma de decírtelo, pensé en el picnic, luego una cena romántica

-Sai… ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de casarnos??? –Preguntó desconcertada, el camino de su mirada se enseñó un libro, suspiro… eso no le sorprendía en absoluto, regresó hasta la sala y tomó el grueso libro entre sus manos y lo leyó con paciencia "Los pasos de una relación"- ¿Qué diablos?

*Paso uno: iniciar un noviazgo formal

*Paso dos: mantener contenta a la pareja y hacer cosas nuevas e innovadoras para no caer en la monotonía

*Paso tres: profesar cariño cada día

*Paso cuatro: Casarse y formar una familia

-El último paso es el que nos falta –señaló el con encantadora inocencia-

-Sai… eres muy lindo ¿Sabes?

-¿Eso es un no? Debí estudiar mejor esta cosa -Ino lo miró con ternura y se aproximó a besarlo-

Traviesamente desprendió los botones de su camisa y él la siguió acariciando su espalda, pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus pectorales y descendió peligrosamente hasta el borde de su pantalón desabrochando su cinturón

-¿Estudiaste lo que te dije?

El sonrió asintiendo y lentamente bajó el cierre de su vestido hasta despojarla de la diminuta prenda, saboreó con sus labios la piel de la chica disfrutando de su fragancia a jazmines, besó su cuello succionando vorazmente hasta dejarle una marca, a ella esto lejos de molestarla la hizo gemir de placer y le devolvió el favor pasando su lengua por la pálida piel del chico quien reaccionó cerrando los ojos permitiéndole que su mano se escurriera por su pantalón para estimularlo todavía más. En un hábil movimiento le desprendió el brasier y jugó con sus redondos pechos, primero masajeándolos suavemente en una lenta tortura luego degustándose con los rosados botoncitos de la cúspide haciéndola delirar de placer, le gustaba oírla gemir su nombre, su voz se escuchaba tan sensual y excitante…

Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel bajando peligrosamente hasta su sexo y saboreó el néctar de su intimidad, estimulo su clítoris usando su lengua con maestría y apretando fuertemente su muslo, al cabo de unos minutos llegó su primer orgasmo y poco después ella lo complació de igual forma arrodillándose frente a él pero antes de acabar la tomó por los brazos y la acorraló contra la fría pared, como respuesta ella envolvió sus caderas con sus piernas y chilló ante la primer estocada, fue lento… luego rápido, muy rápido hasta que sus cuerpos se vieron cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Se besaban con violencia ahogando en la boca del otro los gemidos de goce que provocaba sentirse unidos de esa forma. La embistió fuertemente hasta que sintió sus paredes contraerse y en una sensación indescriptible ambos llegaron al final con los pulmones reclamando aire

-Si, veo que estudiaste –afirmó Ino dejándose conducir hasta la cama-

-¿Y cual es tu respuesta? –cuestionó apoderándose de su cuello, besándola ansioso, mordiendo y succionando las partes sensible de su cuerpo

-Bueno… yo

-¿Aceptas?

-Acepto… pero –dijo antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara todavía más- tendremos que esperar un par de años

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender Sai –él se apartó echándose a un lado de ella- ¿quieres algo de comer? –preguntó envolviéndose con las sábanas antes de ir hasta la cocina, lo cierto era que Sai tenía mucho que aprender y ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle, abrió la alacena en busca de algo comestible y se encontró con un pequeño sobre azul - ¿Qué es esto? –inquirió asomándose a la puerta-

-Vitaminas

-¿Vitaminas?

-si, Jiraiya-san las repartió entre la división Ne, pero no las bebí… no acostumbro a tomar esas cosas

Ino examinó el paquete al tiempo en que una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-Con los conocimientos en medicina que tengo pienso que sería bueno para ti

-¿eso crees?

-Claro, esta vitamina tiene propiedades muy… interesantes –dijo antes de verter en contenido en un vaso de agua y ofrecérselo, Sai tenía mucho que aprender y vaya que aprendería…

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo... la proxima semana al fin pondre mi capitulo favorito de esta historia wiiii me encantan Shikamaru y Temari xD en fin.... espero sus review y por cierto el concurso de one-shot lemon que organiza Pink Lemonade saldra mañana wiiii se que quieren leerlo xD les dejare el link en mi perfil en cuanto este, hoy a la medianoche ya lo pondre, espero sus visitas por alli y seria genial que voten ademas de leer, pueden dejar su eleccion en un review, en total concursaremos cinco autores y ps es con otro seudonimo a ver si adivinan cual es el mio xD **

**Reviews:**

**Nanami: **jajaja gracias por tu review, te comento como usar la pagina, primero que nada tienes que registrarte (solo los ususarios registrados pueden responder y crear temas) luego de eso te vas a la seccion que dice "Top de fics" y en las nominaciones en donde dice "mejor fic de anime" o algo asi, ya no recuerdo el titulo que le puse :P luego de eso respondes al tema poniendo tu voto xD gracias otra vez!!! Espero leerte

**Nini Cullen Uchiha: **Como siempre es un placer leerte, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Eres fenomenal Nini-chan!!! Ahora dime que te parecio este cap u.u espero que estes de lo mejor ^^ Beso!

**ETOLPLOWN-KUN: **jejeje es cierto que me quedo curioso, de hecho todos me quedan algo raro, ultimamente divago demasiado :P pero bueno, gracias por comentar, hasta la proxima

**Karina Natsumi: **Wiiii otra de mis lectoras fieles!!! Gracias por siempre estar alli y escribirme, un besito

**Hitto: **BF!!! jejeje siii ves lo que sucede cuando divago??? me salen ese tipo de historias xD que bien que te gusto, jejeje pobre Naruto, pero bueno ahora saben porque las hormonas estaban a flor de piel en konoha xD un besito BF y ya no te ocultes ¬¬ kiero conti!!! y la kiero hoy

**Joselyn_Uchiha: **jejeje ahora si tuve tiempo de responder!!!! wiiii no tengo mucho que decirte, solo un gran GRACIAS por siempre comentar ^^ leerte me alegra el dia xD y ya ssabes, si tienes la suerte de encontrarte con los jonas acuerdate de Hikari-chan y pidele un autografo xD xoxoxoxo

**Hasta aqui por hoy, nos veremos (entiendase leemos) la proxima semana!!!! Los kiero a todos, bye **


	4. Dia de Shikamaru

**Holaaa, como siempre yo y mis tardanzas, gomen!!! No quise hacerlo pero últimamente ando sin ganas de escribir, tenía la idea y varias escenas pero no sabía como plantear la situación ni como acabar xD me quedo más raro que lo usual, de todos modos espero que lean… esto que escribi, no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo :p **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto sempai pues se niega a entregármelo… pero Sasuke será solo mío **

* * *

Capitulo 4: Día de Shikamaru

Eso no podía estar pasándole, no a ella ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró con cansancio, era su segunda noche en vela y la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectar su humor. No estaba segura de qué hacer, era una situación difícil y por primera vez en su vida se sentía débil y asustada, si eso era cierto su vida daría un gran giro ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos? ¿Qué haría él cuando se lo dijera? No, definitivamente no estaba lista… era demasiada presión.

Mordió sus uñas nerviosas lo que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, los últimos días se había comportado bastante extraña y tenía la sensación de que quería decir algo sin atreverse aunque esa idea se le hacía absurda, ella jamás callaba nada aunque también pensó que jamás la vería tensa y en esos momentos su expresión ausente y la forma en que devoraba sus uñas decía todo lo contrario.

—Temari –la llamó con un tono neutro mas ella no respondió, endureció su expresión, odiaba que se comportara como si ocultara algo— ¡Temari! –repitió algo exasperado.

—¿Qué? –respondió sobresaltada, el señaló con la cabeza el juego de shoji que había dejado a la mitad, la rubia lo miró entornando los ojos, no era posible que él estuviera pensando sólo en el estúpido juego cuando ella se ahogaba en la desesperación, enfadada golpeó el tablero lanzando las piezas por los aires y se puso de pie para marcharse ofendida.

Shikamaru la vio cruzar la puerta enarcando una ceja, todo era muy raro pues si bien esa mujer era muy _problemática _–la más problemática – jamás había sido _así _ de violenta, la mayoría de las veces al menos le daba un motivo para reacciones como esa pero en ésta ocasión no veía la razón a su enfado, algo tenía que estar ocurriendo.

Con pereza caminó hasta la puerta decidido a averiguar qué se traía su linda novia, bostezó audiblemente caminando por las calles, miró con expresión aburrida las calles desiertas, era una tarde bastante calurosa y siendo las 3 p.m. solamente un idiota estaría fuera de casa cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y el ambiente era enviciado por el vapor que desprendía la tierra todavía húmeda por la lluvia de días atrás

—Demonios, es rápida —pensó recorriendo con la mirada el desolado lugar— No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto, es más ni siquiera entiendo por qué salgo con ella… está loca. —ya que más daba, hace mucho había comprendido porque quería estar con ella aunque claro nunca estaba de más recordar que la mujer que había escogido era una demente sin razón que lo único que hacía era torturarlo día tras día… el destino de todo Nara ¿No?

Había pasado media hora y los rayos solares incidiendo sobre su piel no era una sensación agradable, se limpió el sudor de la frente con uno de los brazos y caminó tranquilo a la espera de hallarla, no podía estar muy lejos. Bueno… en realidad considerando que era Temari de quien hablaba tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que ya se encontrara en Suna. Injurió por lo alto aprovechando de estar solo bajo el infernal sol de verano

—Mujer problemática y manipuladora…

No muy lejos vio un parque donde jugaban felices un grupo de niños, se sentó aprovechando la sombra de un árbol y compró una paleta helada para calmar su calor contemplando a los infantes que permanecían sumidos en sus juegos sin sentido, no recordaba haber jugado así en su niñez… no, él prefería dormir en alguna azotea en lugar de estar allí haciendo un inútil castillo de arena que luego algún imbécil pisotearía como acababa de ocurrir, un malicioso niño había destruido la estructura que con arduo trabajo un pequeño había construido, la instante comenzó a llorar y con el paso de los segundos el llanto se hacía más y más agudo

—Los niños sí que son molestos… y también malvados —se quejó incorporándose decidido a callar ese llanto por las buenas o por las malas si era necesario pero entonces vio como una esbelta figura se acercaba al niño, de inmediato reconoció a Temari, decidió permanecer apartado y observó con asombro como consolaba al niño y le ayudaba a reconstruir su castillo.

No sabía si acercarse o no, dejó que pasaron otros veinte minutos hasta que el pequeño sonrió complacido por el trabajo de la mujer al construir un castillo todavía más grande que el anterior, la rubia le removió el cabello cariñosamente y se puso de pie, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera darle alcance desapareció tan repentinamente que sólo vio una sombra, chasqueó la lengua enfadado por aquella situación.

Nuevamente se dio a la búsqueda, Temari estaba rara, demasiado rara y debía saber que sucedía con ella. Le parecía extraño todo aquello pues la semana anterior se había mostrado muy enérgica y contenta ante su nuevo trabajo como embajadora de Suna en Konoha. Decidió pensar como ella lo haría ¿A dónde iría si fuera Temari? Se frustró al darse cuenta que su novia no era tan predecible como lo imaginaba y es que ella no se comportaba como las demás mujeres, era tan terca, controladora, malhumorada y ruda… posiblemente estaba donde menos lo esperaba.

El reloj daba las 5 p.m. el sol de a poco comenzaba a descender y todavía no hallaba rastros de su chica perdida ¿por qué demonios huía de ese modo? Definitivamente el cerebro femenino y ese cerebro femenino en especial jamás entrarían en su campo de comprensión, por Kami-sama leer jeroglíficos le resultaba más sencillo que saber que pasaba por la cabecita rubia de su novia.

Derrotado y con la decisión de largarse a tomar una siesta giró en una esquina encontrándose con Temari, al instante se escondió tras un poste y la vio, su rostro se notaba cansado pero tenía otra expresión que no lograba descifrar… Ausentismo, esa palabra sin duda era suficiente para describir el estado en el que estaba, pretendía acercarse cuando ella se desvió entrando a un local, cautelosamente se acercó y miró extrañado una farmacia. Temari había entrado a una farmacia, luego de unos cinco minutos salió con un paquete que se apresuró a esconder celosamente.

Quizás estaba en "sus días" quien sabe, había oído que las mujeres se ponen de mal humor cuando eso les pasa y eso explicaba la fuerte bofetada que había recibido en la mañana al intentar algo más "intimo". Suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella quien seguía tan sumida en su pensamiento que ni siquiera notó su proximidad.

—Temari –le habló carraspeando para que notara su presencia

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte ¿Te sucede algo?

—No es nada —respondió desviando la mirada dejando que él la acompañara— Siento lo del juego

—No tiene importancia, de todos modos es aburrido

—Tengo que irme… —le dijo pretendiendo marcharse pero el chico la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera— ¡Suéltame, Shikamaru!

—No hasta que me digas que está pasando

—Yo… yo…

—Habla de una vez, mujer

— ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó empujándolo para echarse a correr

Shikamaru se revolvió el cabello impaciente… mujeres. Decidió que lo mejor era darle tiempo, ya hablaría, regresó hasta su casa. Por su parte, Temari se encerró en la pequeña casa que alquilaba, caminó intranquila de un lado a otro atisbando de vez en cuando a un paquete de la mesa, se mordió el labio y una gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro.

— ¡Demonios, tengo que hacerlo! Pero… aish… maldición

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo sin embargo no podía quedarse con esa duda tenía que saberlo, fastidiada desempacó y sostuvo una pequeña caja rectangular en su mano.

—Una prueba de embarazo… no pensé estar en esta situación. —Suspiró y entró al baño.

Shikamaru estaba acostado en su azotea viendo el atardecer con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos mirando con interés el lento movimiento de una nube cuando la estrepitosa voz de Naruto interrumpió su tranquilidad

— ¡Shikamaru!

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Estaba buscándote, pensé que estarías aquí

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó fastidiado mirando con escrutinio al rubio que era desbordado por la emoción.

—Voy a casarme

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Claro que no ¡Voy a casarme, Dattebayo!

—Naruto, las drogas no son el camino

—¡Entiéndelo! Hinata y yo vamos a casarnos y necesito que seas el padrino de la boda

—Qué molesto ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque el teme no aceptó

—¿Y se puede saber porque vas a casarte a los 18 años?

—Es la única forma de estar con Hinata

—Tarado –susurró el Nara entrecerrando los ojos— El matrimonio es demasiado problemático

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Aish, como quieras Naruto, pero ya vete

—¡Sí! Tengo que seguir dando la noticia

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras de Naruto, ese chico si que estaba loco, miren que pensar en matrimonio a los dieciocho años, le parecía algo en extremo estúpido. Dio un respingo y se acomodó mejor en la dura superficie cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Ahora qué, Naruto?

—No soy Naruto

—Temari…

—Me lo cruce en el camino, anda diciendo que va a casarse…

—Sí y pensé que no podía ser más idiota… —la chica sólo sonrió y se sentó a su lado, se notaba menos nerviosa y más relajada aunque todavía estaba extraña— ¿Dejaras de huir ya?

—No huía… sólo quería estar sola.

—Te veías un tanto rara con ese niño en el parque… creo que serías una buena madre —comentó en el intento de iniciar una charla, Temari empalideció al oírlo decir aquellas palabras.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí

—¿Tú serías un buen padre? —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desinterés.

—No lo sé, los niños son tan molestos… vaya, soné como mi madre

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—No le gustan los niños, la ponen histérica ¿por qué crees que llenó mis gavetas con condones?

—Así que fue ella —pensó Temari al recordar la primera cita que tuvieron dos semanas atrás, el nerviosismo volvió a invadirla, no podía decirlo.

—¿Ahora que?

—Quería… yo quería decirte algo…

—Adelante

—Es difícil y… y problemático

—Dilo y ya

—Creo que estoy embarazada —le soltó de repente, la mandíbula de Shikamaru se desencajó y el silencio reinó por interminables minutos mientras la noche caía y una suave brisa balanceaba sus cabellos— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—…No, pero esto es muy repentino

—¡Pues claro que sí! Pero tú tienes la culpa de todo, teniendo cientos de esas cosas no fuiste capaz de… y ahora yo… ¿Qué haremos??

—En primer lugar… tranquilízate, de nada sirve que te pongas así

—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Maldito idiota, vago bueno para nada ¿No te das cuenta de que…? —antes de que pudiera decir algo más Shikamaru ya había atrapado sus labios atrayendo su cuerpo para besarla con vehemencia, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos dejándose llevar.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguró el chico entre beso y beso, era increíble pero esa afirmación bastó para que el miedo se disipara y permitió que la mano de su novio se aventurara por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su piel.

El beso se fue tornando más y más exigente, la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles pues sus manos ansiaban el contacto directo con la piel del otro, Shikamaru hábilmente la desvistió dejándola en ropa interior para recorrer con su boca cada parte de su cuerpo ¿Estaba molesta? Lo había olvidado, se dedicó a disfrutar cada caricia y a gemir cada que sus labios traviesos succionaban y mordían su cuello, deshizo su coleta y enterró sus manos en su abundante cabello negro. La temperatura fue en aumento y el color de sus mejillas era evidencia de aquello, con avidez le ayudó a quitarse su ropa para así quedar ambos en el mismo estado y se devoraron el uno al otro.

El chico se encargó de estimularla usando sus dedos y luego su boca, saboreando el néctar de su placer para finalmente adentrarse en ella disfrutando de aquella estrechez moviéndose con movimientos lentos que de a poco se volvieron rápidos y salvajes dejando perlado por el sudor al cuerpo de la chica se clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y mordía sus labios para que nadie oyera los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Se besaron ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro y juntos llegaron al clímax respirando agitadamente.

—Eres un tonto ¿sabias?

—Me lo has dicho tantas veces que comienzo a sospecharlo

—También eres problemático ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

—Primero que nada… ¿Te hiciste un test, cierto?

—En realidad… no ¡Quería hacerlo! Pero… maldición, estaba asustada —explicó enseñando una cajita que traía consigo.

—Ven aquí —le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y sin importar que estaban a medio vestir la condujo hasta el interior de su casa y la encerró en el baño— Sal cuando tengas el resultado

Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente y miró expectante el rostro de la rubia, sostenía el test en su mano y lo miró con una mueca que no pudo descifrar, tomó lentamente el artefacto para verificar el resultado mientras una gota de sudor viajaba por su frente…

_….Negativo_

—Bien… eso es todo, ya deja de preocuparte ¿Estás aliviada?

—En realidad comenzaba a aceptarlo —comentó algo decepcionada.

—Cuando quieras lo intentamos otra vez —Se burló abrazándola para recibir un golpe a cambio.

—No lo entiendo, mi periodo… es decir yo soy muy…

—Quizás son efectos secundarios de esta cosa —dijo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo para leer las instrucciones e ingredientes

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Afrodisiacos?

—Eh… bueno

— ¿Estuviste dándome afrodisiacos????

—Nuestra primera cita comenzó aburrida así que pensé que…

—Maldita sea, me sentí una cualquiera esa noche ¡Sigues poniéndolo en mis bebidas ¿cierto?! Eso explica muchas cosas…

—Oye espera

—Shikamaru ¡Eres hombre muerto!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un estridente golpe y muchas maldiciones que rompieron la calma de konoha, nadie vería a Shikamaru por algún buen tiempo

* * *

**No estaba inspirada cuando escribi esto, sólo eso diré u.u **

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Insultos? ¿Un Sasuke? Todo lo ponen en el review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
